Twists and turns: Life's road
by DarlingBlonde
Summary: Follows Lily as she finds her life's path - with lots of twists and turns on the way. It's kind of hard to make a summary for a story you haven't fully written . . . so i'll just leave it at that.


Summary: Follows Lily as she finds her life's path - with lots of twists and turns on the way. It's kind of hard to make a summary for a story you haven't fully written . . . so i'll just leave it at that.

* * *

A/N: Hi! Hope you enjoy my story. 

This was written on a whim, so expect it to be . . . well, bad! This first chapter took me a while to write, and i think it came out pretty well. Hope you noticed how my summary and title work together. I actually came up with the title after i wrote the summary (That's how it works for me! uh-huh.) This chapter is really short by the way...

I may discontinue this story at one point. I have a bad record with that kind of thing, but reviews keep me going!

Well, here comes the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I own nothing; well, ok, I own the plot and one or two characters (Who are not in this chapter), but the rest of it's J.K. Rowling!

* * *

Chapter 1

"Mum! Where is my jumper? And my socks are dirty!" A petite redhead cried down the stairs to her mother.

"Lily, there are clean sock in the basket - and your jumper is where you left it, on the table!" Her mother cried back, busy picking up piles of books and stacking them neatly on a table. Both women were nervous, for a horrible fate was to befall them that afternoon . . .

"Mum!" Came a horrible screech from out in the driveway.

"Good lord Lily, they're here!" Lily's mother called frantically up the stairs.

Lily sprinted down the stairs, socks and jumper in their respected places on her form As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she looked down to inspect herself.

"Merlin . . . Mum, did you have to use my jumper as a towel?" Lily asked as she spotted a large stain near her hip.

"Sorry dear, It must have landed on where my tea spilt this morning by accident . . ."

"Just because you don't like this old jumper doesn't mean you should ruin it!" Lily cried.

"I just wanted you to look nice for your sister." Her mother told her.

"Yeah well, standing here with a stain on me isn't going to make a good impression on . . . _Him_." Lily replied before running back up the stairs to change.

"Hurry dear!" Lily's mother called to her.

The front door behind Lily's mother suddenly burst open, and two voices could be heard conversing : One loud and grating, the other low and grunting.

". . . Abnormal is what I call it. Dressing like that out in public, just isn't right." A beefy man was heard saying.

"Yes, yes, just isn't decent." A thin female with an _abnormally_ long neck concurred. The woman walked through the door and gasped as if suddenly noticing someone was there.

"Oh mother, this is Vernon!" She cried, taking the beefy mans hand in hers.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Evans." The Vernon said before taking Mrs. Evans' hand in his own and shaking it.

"The pleasure is mine." Mrs. Evans replied dully.

"Mother, where is Lily?" The woman asked with distaste.

"Oh, changing her jumper. She should be down in a moment." Mrs. Evans turned to holler up the stairs once again. "Lily!" She called before turning back to the couple who stood in front of her. "Petunia, Don't worry, she will be down soon."She assured her daughter. "Your father should be home soon as well." She added as an after thought.

"If Lily had any consideration for guests, she would have been down earlier to welcome us in." Petunia stated through gritted teeth.

"Dear, I told you, Lily had to change her Jumper." Mrs. Evans told her daughter forcefully, her eyes telling her daughter not to say anything more.

"Sorry 'bout that!" Lily called as she jumped down the stairs, when she landed at the bottom, she stuck out her hand toward the man standing before her mother.

"Lily Evans, pleasure to meet you." Petunia visibly stiffened and glared at her younger sibling. Vernon took the hand offered him and shook it once before dropping it like it was on fire.

"Your sister has told me all about you . . ." He told her, before turning back to Mrs. Evans as she asked a question.

"Now Vernon, What is it that you do for a living?"

* * *

Mr. Evans arrived home 5 minutes later than usual - His eyes were drooping from a long day at the office as he stepped out from his car. He opened to door to his house expecting to find his dotting wife and daughters seated at the table, dinner sitting ready, untouched, in front of them. But what he found was nothing close to what he had expected. 

"- Lily! Let go of your sisters hair!" Mrs. Evans could be heard calling out. Mr. Evans sighed, set down his brief case beside the door, and walked to where the voices were originating from. He found his two daughters fighting on the floor.

"I can't . . . Believe . . . You . . . Told him!" Lily forced out as the two of the rolled around on the floor.

"Why shouldn't Vernon know about your abnormality?" Petunia asked spitefully.

"Because he's a Muggle!" Lily yelled, and rolled on top of her sister.

"Do not insult My Vernon!" Petunia cried.

"Mum!" Both of the girls cried.

Mr. Evans was a very patient man, after all - he had been living with women for the better part of 19 years. He strolled into his dining room, pulled the two girls apart, and sat them in chairs at opposite ends of the room."

"Hmp!" Petunia grunted before turning her nose up at her sister.

"Yeah, yeah . . ." Lily muttered.

"Now you two, what is this fight about?" Mr. Evans asked.

"She told Vernon about . . . About . . . About me being a witch!" Lily cried.

"Petunia!" Mr. Evans was shocked - his daughter Lily had been attending a school (A/N: Hogwarts of course! This part with Mr. Evans isn't going to mention that, so I just thought I would.) Of witchcraft and wizardry for the past 6 years. When they had found out that Lily was a witch, they had warned their daughter Petunia not to mention it to her friends, for fear that Lily would be shunned from their world.

"Father, I had to tell him, to warn him about her odd behavior so that he would be protected from it!" Petunia tried to tell him.

"You know full well that I can't do magic while I'm out of school. You just told him so that you could spite me!"

"I can not help that your freak school will not allow you to use that stick in the normal world, but you have done magic without it before!"

"Petunia, dear, apologize to your sister."

"But _why_?" Petunia cried.

"You revealed a secret that was not yours to tell."

"But mother-"

"Apologize now!"

"Mother-"

"Now!"

"Sorry." Petunia forced out before she hissed "_Freak_!" under her breath.

"I'm Very disappointed in you. Go to your room."

"But Dad! Vernon's here!"

"What?" Mr. Evans asked, blinking a few times in confusion.

"Vernon's here." Petunia hissed, pointing to a corner where Vernon was standing.

"Oh, yes." Mr. Evans cleared his throat. "Nice to meet you Vernon." He stuck out his hand for Vernon to shake.

* * *

"I hate you! I hate you all! Your love the freak more than you love me!" 

"-Petunia!-"

_Crash._

"Vernon doesn't love me anymore because of that freak!"

_Crash._

"-Stop throwing things-"

"He probably thinks I'm a freak now too because of her!"

_Boom._

"I'm going to die alone!" Petunia wailed against the wall. "And all because of that freak! I wish she would go back to that school of hers and stay there forever!"

Lily Evans sighed in the next room - She hated it when her sister got this way. Every few days, when she was home from school, Petunia would lose all sense of reason and blamed any little thing on Lily's _'Abnormality'. _Deep down, it hurt Lily every time her sister called her names, chipping away any kind feeling she had ever had for Petunia from her heart.

Lily was laying in her bed, her red hair down from its usual ponytail, and her green eyes brimming with tears of frustration and hatred for her sister. _Tomorrow,_ she thought, _Vernon will call, and petunia will be happy again. It's not fair how she has a boyfriend, and all I have is Potter asking me out everyday at school._ _She won't die a spinster, I will._

Lily rolled over, turned off her light, turned on her T.V. and prepared for sleep. The last thing she heard as she was drifting off was a T.V. character whispering to a woman that he'd make her love him if it was the last thing he'd do . . . . .

* * *

A/N: Sorry about that if it was horrible, again, I wrote it on a whim! It was actually pretty fun to write, I can't wait to add more! Yay! (Um, ok, I know you are now probably exiting from this story because I just did that, but pleaaaaaase don't go without reviewing Good or bad). 


End file.
